Forgetting
by Betsybelle
Summary: Gold wants to give a gift to his beloved Belle


"Isabelle" Gold said plainly

"hmm?"

"Isabelle" he repeated.

Belle had been curled up on her side, eyes closed, when Gold uttered that cryptic name. Intrigued, she sat up and gazed at him. "Who is Isabelle? Have I met her?"

Gold laughed and reached out, brushing a stray hair from her beautiful face. "No, you haven't met her…..at least not yet". He suddenly turned serious, reaching out yet again, this time letting his hand rest on her cheek. "I would like to name our daughter Isabelle – after her beautiful mother who I love so very very much." With that, he leaned in and kissed her. Even just this simple gesture made Gold's heart pound harder and his breathing heavier. He loved Belle intensely, both emotionally and physically; when he was near her, he craved her – needed to touch her, to be with her. He literally could not live without her; she was like air to him. He kissed Belle again, then drew back to drink in her loveliness.

Belle's cheeks were stained by the tracks of a few tears. Ru. Her fm's tribute to her touched her to her very soul ; none of the books of poetry she'd read did justice to the love she felt for this man"Oh, Rum…..Rum" Belle threw her arms around him. "Thank you, my love"

"No, oh no Belle – it is I who should thank you" Gold could barely get the words out, so choked with desire was he. He nuzzled her neck, her cheek….then buried his face In her mane of chestnut hair.

Belle giggled. She couldn't help it – she was ticklish. Gold's hand was on her swelling belly and she felt safe and secure beneath his touch. He was massaging her, almost like he wanted to touch the growing child within.

Gold's eyes travelled up and down Belle's body. She was wearing a lacy, diaphanous maternity "gown". That was not the right word for it, but what did he know about such things? He only knew that she had never looked more lovely or desirable. Pregnancy clearly agreed with her as Belle fairly radiated good health. Her formerly petite form was burgeoning quite nicely. Her face was fuller. Her belly was beautifully rounded; Gold just could not bear to withdraw his hand. These were the types of intimate moments with Belle that he desired above all else. He sighed deeply; knowing that she was carrying his child gave him a feeling of awe and wonder. Awe at the idea of bringing a child into the world and wonder that he would be sharing the experience with her. Lastly, her breasts were fuller, rounder and larger, a development that Gold couldn't help but appreciate. He could see them , through the gown, rise and fall to the rhythm of her breathing. "Oh Belle….my Belle". He was starting to breath in an irregular fashion, now unable to control his yearning for this woman. Both hands now palm down on her belly, he gradually and gently moved them upwards, caressing her body as he did so. Belle sighed with pleasure, eyes still closed, letting Rum explore her. His hands found what they were looking for and so gently, he cupped his hands around her breasts, tracing his fingers, relishing their softness.. Now Belle softly moaned; only her beloved Rum could make her feel like this.

Gold could hear his breathing coming in short, rapid-fire bursts and he could barely restrain himself. "Belle….how I love you so" he cried out, trembling. His hands moved up to her face, which he held for a moment before passionately kissing her. Belle responded hungrily and soon they were entwined in each other's arms, neither willing to ever let go.

"Rum…." Belle's voice turned husky. "Don't let me go; stay with me forever – say you'll protect me". Those words had a heartbreaking fragility to them and Gold started to cry inside for Belle, for her lost innocence, for what Regina had stolen from her. Despite her remarkable recovery from her ordeal, Belle was still desperately vulnerable at her core.

"Yes, I'll protect you….my love, Belle". Gold encircled her in his arms, doing his best to make her feel safe and secure. There were tears behind the strong sound of his voice for he feared that he wouldn't always be able to keep his promise. He was many years older than she was; how long would they even have together? One year? Five? Twenty? One day? One hour? The thought of dying and not being with Belle scared him, but it was the thought that Belle would be tormented with grief over his death, that she'd live in constant agony, that scared him the most. He knew what that was like and he would never want her to ever experience that kind of pain; he ached for her just thinking about it. For most of his life, Gold had been a coward and selfish, but Belle had taught him about love and the value of sacrifice; he now felt that he could give her the one gift that no one else could. He would give her back her life even as it came at great personal cost to him. He only hoped that there would be some nights that Belle's subconscious might gently remind her that she was once loved as no woman had ever been loved. He only hoped that sometimes in her dreams she would smile at a vague remembrance of their life together. That would be enough for him – except for one wish: that whenever the time came, he could be at the gates of Heaven, arms open wide, waiting for his Belle to love him again.

And so, later that night, with Belle sleeping soundly in bed, Gold started working on a forgetting potion.


End file.
